1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to electronic circuitry for generating sine and/or cosine waves from repetitive pulse input signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Circuitry for generating reference sine waves and cosine waves in phase synchronism with cyclic pulses is known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,965. Such prior art circuitry introduces small errors which preclude their use in fast response circuitry.